My Song
by TheGirlWithTheHeadphones
Summary: Sakura leads a double life.or at least she did. She used to be the lead singer and a guitarist in the All Girl punk-rock band Girls Dead Monster. But she gave all of that up to live a normal life. What happens when she joins her friend Sasuke's band 'The Burning Escape' and what if GiDeMo comes back into the picture.Will they find out her secret. Slight crossover with Angel Beats!
1. My Life

_**AN: hey guys welcome to my new fanfic. You guys are probably gonna yell at me for starting a new one and not finishing the others but the reason is i lack motivation. I am not getting any reviews on the other stories and I'm starting to believe you guys don't like them and I am considering hope you like this fic it is a slight crossover with angel beats but you don't need to watch/like angel beats to read this fic. Anyway hope you like it and enjoy**_

_**xox**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Angel Beats or any songs used in this chapter.**_

_**Ch 1 – My Life**_

_My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm a normal high school girl .I attend Konoha high. A school in my hometown Konohagakure, or Konoha as everyone calls it. As I mentioned before, I'm just a regular girl. Or at least tha's what everyone thinks. I secretly lead a double life, apart from being Sakura I am also Masami Iwasawa, lead singer of an all girls punk-rock band Girls Dead Monster. Or GiDeMo, that's what our fans usually call us.I also play the rhythm guitar and compose most of the songs._

_The only people who know this are my best friend, who I've known since pre-school, Ino, the other band members, our manager, my asistant and ,of course, my happens to be only my aunt Tsunade. My father left me and my mother and three years ago, my mother died due to severe depression causing stress and too much preasure on her since then, my aunt has been looking after is the owner of the hospital here in Konoha, so we're not too bad off. However she's always off spending huge amounts of money on gambling and sake, so we sometimes used to run short of I got quite some money from GiDeMo so we're doing just fine._

_My parents often fought during my childhood. On one getaway from their fight, I began listening to a band called Sad Machine.I admired the lead singer for how his songs had so much feeling. He came from a bad home background so i understood his feelings. Not too long after I found a guitar that someone had thrown away. I began performing on street corners and later even in cafe's and bars. However just when I was just getting into the business I became ill and fainted at a part time job that I was working at. I was diagnosed to have a cerebral contustion which resulted from me trying to stop a fight between my parents and my father hit my head with a glass beer bottle._

_I was paralysed and unable to speak. My only form of comunication was through blinks. My father left and my mother sunk into a deep depression. I was sure I was going to die. But,out of nowhere, my aunt came. She paid for some sort of expensive treatment and slowly, the doctors managed to get me to move again. I had to learn everything from scratch. But i could never forget how to do two things. How to sing and play guitar. I was sent to a private academy to make sure I was fully rehabilitated. SSS academy . That's where i met Hisako, Sekine and Irie. My fellow band members._

_One day, we were performing at our school showcase when an agent came along asking if we wanted a music obviously said yes and the next day we had a manager , Yuri, an assistant, Yui and we were recording our first song. The song came No. 1 on the charts and scored over a million hits in just the first week. That's how we got where we are now. No.1 all girls band in all of Japan._

_Today was going to be my last concert ever. I was prepared to retire and go back to me old life of just being a high schooler. I changed into my Iwasawa get of my usual emerald green eyes and cherry blossom pink hair with large bangs to cover my rather large forehead, I now have chin-length pink-red haor with two locks of hair longer than the rest, extending to my back. My eyes are dark red and I wear my old uniform of the SSS academy with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I wear flat calf high black boots instead of my normal school shoes as well as black sweatbands on my wrist._

_We walked onto the stage where all the lights were off and all you could see were the glow sticks that the crow as holding. I grabbed my guitar and started playing ' the crow song'. The crowd started to cheer as I began to sing._

_Haigo ni wa shattaa no kabe  
Yubisaki wa tetsu no nioi  
Susume hajike dono michi komu desho  
Find a way koko kara_

_Found out mitsukeru  
Rock o kanadero  
Tooku o misuero  
Ikitsugi sae dekinai machi no naka_

_Hoshizora ga saikou no butai  
Karasutachi kaakaa to naku yo  
Itsumo omou yo itsu neteru n daro_

_Find a way atashi mo  
Song for utau yo  
Rock o hibikase  
Crow to utau yo_

_Itsu made konna tokoro ni iru  
Sou iu yatsu mo ita ki ga suru  
Urusai koto dake iu no nara  
Shikkoku no hane ni sarawarete kiete kure_

_Zenryoku de mou taoresou da  
Yubi mo surikirete itai  
Demo ne yaru yo konya mo biggu na sutoorii_

_Find a way koko kara  
Found out mitsukeru  
Rock o kanadero  
Luck o utau yo_

_Itsu made datte koko ni iru yo  
Toorisugite iku hito no naka  
Yami ni tozasareta suteeji de  
Ima kibou no uta uta yo_

_Anata datte tsukareteru deshou  
Sono senaka ni mo todoketai yo  
Konna kurayami no naka kara no  
Kibou terasu hikari no uta o  
Sono uta o_

_The crowd was going wild after a couple more songs I decided it was time for the climax of the show and the last song I was ever going to sing. At least at a concert as Iwasawa._

"_Everyone are you ready for the song you've all been waiting for?" I heard the crowd yell YES as I started to play the first few cords to the song. I started to sing yet again. The song that started all of this. The first song we ever recorded. Alchemy._

_Mugen ni ikitai Mugen ni ikiraretara Subete kanau  
Demo irun na mono ga atashi wo oikondeku  
Ikiru nokori jikan Yume no zahyou Yukue  
Zenbu daiji na mono na no ni  
Iisa kokora de chotto amai mono tabete iko  
Sou iu shikou teishi bakari tokui ni natta_

_I sang the first verse as the crowd went all started to sing along and soon the song was over. As was my last concert. "Thanks for coming everyone I hope you enjoyed this concert at Madison Avenue Stadium" The lights went out and the crowd filed out of the stadium. Just before I went to get changed I noticed some guy with onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair was spiky in the back with bangs at the front. He was yelling at another guy this one with blue eyes and blonde spiky hair. He was grinning and ruffling his hair. _

_I walked up to them with my bottle of water and songbook in I walked closer I realised that these were in fact two of my friends from school Sasuke and Naruto " Hey, you guys, the concert is over now everybody went home. What are you still doing here?" I asked them as I walked was the frst to answer saying that they hadn't even realised and that he was gonna go to his car but could he have an autograph first. I told him sure and took out my favourite pen, it was the one I used to write all my songs, and signed a picture of GiDeMo. I asked him who I should make it out for , acting like I didn't know him, and he replied naruto. I did so and he walked off towards the car park. Sasuke told him he would be one second._

_He walked up to me and said "Hey umm Iwasawa could I have like an autograph or something. Ya know not like it's for me It's for my friend Sakura she's ill and hasnt been out the house or to school for like a month and your her favourite singer" I laughed saying sure. I secretly knew that Sasuke loved GiDeMo and Iwasawa but he would never admit to most people at least. The only peopl who knew were me and Naruto. I took out my guitar pick, signed it and gave it to him. Along with my song book. Inside it I wrote _

_To whoever is now the owner of this book. Look after it. It includes songs that tell my story. Songs that I will never sing but that will carry memories of my life. Treasure it forever._

_Xoxo Iwasawa_

_I handed ut to him and he looked at me confused. " What's this?" he asked._

"_My song book" I told him as I got up._

"_wait won't you need that" he asked walking after me._

" _No, not really" I said and got on the stage ready to walk back to my dressing room. Just as I was about to walk behind the stage I turned around and yelled "Hey you kid" I watched as he turned around then tossed him my water bottle "You can have that". _

_**AN: There it is I finaly finished it. You guys have no idea how much my arm/ hand hurts right now. TOO MUCH TYPING T_T **_

_**Lool anyways hope you guys liked that. **_

_**R&R till next time **_

_**xoxo CuteAnimeFREAK**  
_


	2. My Audition

**Heyyooo people! sorry for the long wait but I was really super busy with the lent service at my school. but here it is so I hope you guys enjoy it ! =D R&R**

* * *

Chapter 2 - My Audition

I took a deep breath and walked through the doors it was the morning of my very first day. I hadn't been to school in just under a year. The official reason was that I was sick and recovering from a major inflammation in my lungs, however I was really just on tour with my band. I walked to the main office and asked the lady for my schedule. " Of course one second , I'll just need your name and signature on this form." I told her my name, Sakura Haruno, and signed the piece of paper.

Soon I had my timetable and locker combination and was on my way to my locker. I was wandering the vaguely familiar corridors when I bumped into someone. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking" I said picking my books up ."Watch where you're going next time" I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Sasuke standing in front of me."Sasuke?!" I catching up a bit I said goodbye and was about to walk away when another person grabbed my arm. I swung around and nearly hit Ten-Ten across the face. Ten-Ten was another one of my friends, we weren't quite as close but we were pretty good friends." Oh Ten-Ten, It's you!" I exclaimed turning to fully face her.

It was then that I noticed that we were standing next to a table with a banner above it that said 'Auditions for female lead singer of band!' So they finally fired Karin then... I thought to myself. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize Ten-Ten was talking to me about something. "Sorry what did you say? I was sort of dazed there"she repeated what she was saying and I worked out that she was talking about their band and that they were looking for a new female lead singer. She then proceeded to ask me if I wanted to join.

My eyes widened momentarily before I regained my composure."Sorry, it's just... it's pretty lame. " I lied, I didn't really think that, but I couldn't risk joining a band and having someone recognise my voice. I felt so bad saying that. A-ca-scuse me? Guys and girls singing and playing instruments doing covers and sometimes writing their own songs lame! " Ten-Ten said. I was about to reply when I heard Sasuke but in " We sing all over the world, and we compete in national championships? ""On purpose?" I asked trying to make it seem like I really did think being in a band like this was lame and I was making fun of them."We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre!" Great still gonna try to convince me are you, I thought. "Well I don't sing anyway so bye" I ran off before they had a chance to reply. So many lies just to hide my identity. My life was not gonna be as normal as I wanted it to be...

The morning lessons flew by pretty fast and it was now lunch. The others wanted me to eat lunch with them but I told them that I had something important to do. After stopping at my locker to put some things away I made my way over to the roof top entrance. Before I went of on the tour, this used to be my favorite place to hang out. Sometimes, if I was upset about something or didn't feel like attending classes, I would spend all day up here. Listening to or making my own music. When I had first started at Konoha high, GiDeMo wasn't GiDeMo.

We were called Pitch Perfect and we only really performed small gigs in cafe's or bars. Back then I wasn't really that into singing. My life goal was, and I suppose it still is, to be a music director. To make my own music. I was always the girl who would sit on the roof with her big black and neon green headphones and laptop. I pulled my ipod out of my bag and put my headphones on. I pressed play and titanium by David Guetta started to play . I sat on the edge of the building and started to sing along.

You shout it loud,

but I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud,

not saying much

I'm criticized,

but all your bullets ricochet

you shoot me down,

but I get up

" So you can sing!" I was stopped by the sound of Ten-Ten's voice. I was surprised. I didn't even hear her coming up the steps. " Err..." I started but was interrupted when she said" That was titanium right?" " You know David Guetta?" I asked shocked." Have I been living under a rock!" She replied laughing. "Sing for me !" She said. It didn't even sound like a request it was more like a demand. I didn't bother trying to refuse because I knew she would just find a way to force me. I took a breath and started to sing.

I'm bulletproof,

nothing to lose

fire away,fire away

ricochet, you take your aim

fire away, fire away

you shoot me down,

but I won't fall

I am titanium

you shoot me down,

but I won't fall

I am titanium

I finished singing and Ten-Ten squealed.' You should so come to the auditions today .After school, in the auditorium. Be there!" She said before running away back down the stairs.

(Later that day after school in the auditorium)

Sasuke's POV

I was sitting in the Auditorium with the rest of the band. We were waiting for all the people who signed up to arrive so we could start the auditions. After waiting for about 15 minutes everyone was here so we started the auditions. Everyone was to sing Misery Business by paramore. It took forever but we finally finished going through and listening to everyone. "That's the lot of them!" I said to the rest of the band" And I'm really not impressed much either" I continued looking around to see the others faces showed they agreed. " Oh there's one more" I heard Ten-Ten say. I turned around and looked at the stage to see sakura coming out from behind the curtain. " Err , I didn't know I had to prepare that song" She said coming to the front of the stage. " Oh that's okay just sing anything you want"Ten-Ten said smiling! I she knelt down and reached towards a yellow cup with pens in it that was sitting on the table in front of us."May I?" She asked and I nodded curious as to what she was going to do.

Sakura's POV

I took the cup and sat cross legged with the cup upside down in front of me. I took a deep breath and started to rhythmically tapping the cup.

Clap x2

tap x3

Clap x1

move cup to the side

Clap x1

pick up the cup upside down

then hit hand

and hit stage.

Swap hands

then tap

and put cup down.

I did this twice before I started to sing in time with the beat the cup was making.

I got a ticket for the long way round.

Two bottles of whiskey for the way.

And I sure would like some sweet company

And I'm leaving tomorrow what d'ya say

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere Oh

I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I did the pattern twice more before starting to sing again.

I've got a ticket for the long way round

One with the prettiest of views

It's got mountains it's got rivers

It's got places to give you shivers

But I'm sure that it'd be prettier with you...

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You're gonna miss me by my talk Oh

I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone

* * *

Thanks for reading ^_^ I'll try to update soon


	3. My Band Practise

**A/N : Konnichiwa Minasan! (hello everyone in Japanese) I'm back! I WOULD put and awesome excuse here but I'll be honest with you guys and say that I kinda forgot about this fanfic. I don't think that people like it any more and I've kinda lost touch with the plot line. But it's half term now, I've got two weeks off of school and I'm already bored so I decided to write this chapter. ;P**

**Please let me know if you like this story, if you don't review telling me if you like it or not then I'm probably just going to delete it.**

**Also, if you are reading my other story, Sakura li Britannia, I'm writing the next chapter but it might take me a while to upload cause I'm trying to think of what to write and how to add more action to the story since the last few chapters were more fillers.**

**I'm gonna stop now before the A/N becomes longer than the actual chapter. ^-^ ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Angel Beats! I'm thirteen for goodness sake do you REALLY think I own something as awesome as that?Oh, and I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter (Shine days(GiDeMo), Little Braver (GiDeMo) & Girl at Home (Taylor Swift)**

* * *

Chapter 3

**General POV**

Sakura finished singing, put the cup down and took a look at the members of the band. Shock was scribbled across all their faces and she could only imagine what they were thinking. _"Betcha they didn't expect that!_" She thought to herself.

Seeing as no one had said anything, they were all too busy staring into space mouths wide open, she slowly got up and made her way to leave. Just as she was about to exit the auditorium, she heard a couple whispers and then Sasuke's voice telling her to wait by the science labs, for Hinata and Ten-ten after school. She lightly nodded her head to let them know she heard, then left.

_***~*~*~*~AFTER SCHOOL~*~*~*~***_

The pink haired girl quickly made her way out of Ten-ten's car. As she did, she tried to mask how eager she was to hear the band, instead trying to appear rather bored and disinterested. She let Hinata lead her into the garage where she was told to take a seat on a blue spinning desk chair. Soon everyone had arrived and she was informed who everyone was and what their job, within the band, was. "Naruto is the drummer, Hinata's on keyboard,Neji is the lead guitarist, Temari is our manager and I'm the lead male vocalist" Sasuke told her. She nodded, taking in the information she had just received.

"So, we already know you can sing, what else can you do?" Neji asked while everyone else agreed, wanting to know what other hidden talents the bubble gum pink haired girl had. Inwardly, she was debating how much information to reveal. Eventually, she decided to tell them all of her talents, so that she didn't accidentally let anything slip.

"Right..let's see, I can play acoustic, electric and bass guitar,keyboard, piano, drums, flute, recorder, violin, I write songs and I also sing a little" she informed them chuckling lightly. The room filled with a chorus of "woah" and "that's a lot of instruments". Everyone was saying something of the sort. All apart from one. Sasuke.

He turned to face the green eyed girl and inquired curiously, "You write songs?".The young cherry blossom faced him, confused for a brief moment, before nodding her head and responding. "Yeah, in fact if you pass me my bag, I have my song book with me." Temari reached for Sakura's bag and handed it to young girl opened it up and after rumaging for a few seconds, pulled out a small A5 notebook covered in musical notes.

She opened it up to a song that she has been writing at lunch earlier that day. Just before she began singing she thought that the song would sound better with some music to go with it. " Hey,do you have a guitar I could use?" She asked, turning to face Sasuke. "What type? He asked while walking away, towards where he kept all his instruments. "Acoustic" He handed her the guitar then took a seat in a chair in front of her, drinking a bottle of took a deep breath, started playing and began to sing.

_**kinou mita yume wa mou wasurete shimatta kedo **_

_**kono kodou wa mada dokidoki shiteru yo **_

_**poketto ni arittake no koin o tsumekondemiru **_

_**kakato o narashi semai heya o deyou**_

_**saa hashirinukero kinou to kyou mada minu mirai e to go! **_

_**kakumei o okoshi ni ikou yume o kanae ni ikou **_

_**kakedashitara doko made mo ikou **_

_**Ainshutain no riron mo bukkowashite tsukisusumou**_

_**aru hareta hi ni deatta tabibito wa itta **_

_**kono saki ni wa areta daichi da kedo **_

_**sonna koto yori kono dorodarake no kutsu o **_

_**aratteyaritai zutto issho da kara**_

_**saa koko kara wa jibun to no shoubu tatoe hitori demo grow! **_

_**itsu made mo kids no mama ja onaka ga suichau yo **_

_**dekireba kokoro no mama ni ikou ookina chizu o egakou **_

_**hate wa atashitachi shidai mugendai da yo**_

_**donna hi ga kite mo itsu demo kono kobushi o kazashite **_

_**I'm a sunshine kumo no kirema kara sashikomu yo **_

_**yawaraka na beam!**_

_**oiteku yo guzu na yatsu wa **_

_**sugusoko ni shouki no yokan**_

_**saa hashirinukero kinou to kyou mada minu mirai e to go! **_

_**kakumei o okoshi ni iku yo? Are you ready to go, baby? **_

_**kimetara mou mayowazu ni iku yo **_

_**Ainshutain no riron mo bukkowashite tsukisusumu **_

_**atashitachi wa minna dazzling sunshine **_

_**ikou monster sunshine **_

_**kutte kakatteyaru nda **_

_**we are sunshine kumo no kirema kara sasu **_

_**yume o kanaeru hikari shine day**_

She played the last few notes of the song before putting the guitar away. Slowly, the small crowd of people in the room erupted into applause. Sakura couldn't help but smile. This group of people reminded her so much of her old band and the friends she had at SSS academy. What she would give to see them again...

"So how about you guys? Any songs?" Sakura asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had befallen the group. Temari was the first to answer, turning to face the rest of the band." How about that song you were practising yesterday?" The band nodded their heads, agreeing, and made their way over to the already set up instruments. After a while of clarifying what song they were playing and sorting out the notes, music began to fill the room.

As soon as the music reached her ears, the ex-singer realised that this was in fact a song that she had written a while back. She had written it in her old song book. The one she gave to Sasuke after her last concert. Little Braver. The name she had given to the song. She gasped lightly, the sound going unnoticed by the rest of the group. She stopped thinking and started to tune into the flow of the music.

_**Aruku hohaba ga ookiku naru ni tsurete**_

_**Yume kara toozakatte iku**_

_**Aruku muki kaete miru gururi mawatte**_

_**Chiisa na yuuki da kedo itsu de mo koko ni aru yo**_

_**Osanai hibi ni mitsuketa**_

_**Fukai yami ni tozasare obiekitta jibun rashisa mo tsureteku yo**_

_**Nagarete iku keshiki dore mo nikayottete**_

_**Nandaka akubi ga deru**_

_**Tsugi no doa sagashidasou sora no kanata ni**_

_**Chiisa na fune ni notte ooki na ho hirogeru yo**_

_**Hareta oozora ni kaze ga fuku**_

_**Kimi wa boku de itsu de mo issho da kara jibun rashisa o shinjite**_

_**Kono te no hira wa nan no tame?**_

_**Kewashii michi o susumu tame?**_

_**Sore nara itsuka wa kanarazu**_

_**Eikou to iu torofii o tsukamu!**_

_**Chiisa na yuuki da kedo hontou ni chippoke da kedo**_

_**Yashin ni michita sugoi yatsu**_

_**Tozasareteta yami ni wa hikari ga sashi yoake no you ni kieteku**_

_**Kimi wa boku de kimi mo boku de issho da kara**_

_**Tabi no owari o mi ni ikou**_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

_**Clap-Clap-Clap**_

After they had finished playing the song I felt the need to clap. The way they performed it was exactly the way I imagined it as I wrote it. Although, no matter how fabulous they were, I could't over look the fact that they stole it from me. So naturally, I couldn't resist saying "I like it," Sasuke and the others smiled "But who wrote it? Sounds like a girl..."

The smile immidetly fell from his lips. His eyes widened as he tried to recover his composure. "Hmm, so he hasn't told the others about it then..." I thought to myself, trying to figure out his motives and what he was going to say next. "Oh... Err ... Umm...Actually ,Temari wrote it!" He said trying to cover up his mistake.

"I did?" Temari asked confused, after receiving a glare from Sasuke she tried to cover up her mistake "Umm I mean I did! I did write that song..." She trailed off repeating that she wrote it. I raised my eyebrow at their antics _**"He could have just said he wrote it. He didn't have to pretend Temari did."**_ I thought to myself, laughing slightly. "Okay then..."I said, trying to act unconvinced. " I have one other song that I was working on that I think you guys should hear!" I said , remembering the song I wrote during last period today. "Oh! Right, go ahead" They settled around me and I started singing.

_**Don't look at me,**_

_**You've got a girl at home,**_

_**And everybody knows that,**_

_**Everybody knows that,**_

_**Don't look at me,**_

_**You've got a girl at home,**_

_**And everybody knows that.**_

_**I don't even know her,**_

_**But I feel a responsibility,**_

_**To do what's upstanding and right,**_

_**It's kinda like a code, yeah,**_

_**And you've been getting closer and closer,**_

_**And crossing so many lines.**_

_**And it would be a fine proposition,**_

_**If I was a stupid girl,**_

_**But honey I am no-one's exception,**_

_**This I have previously learned.**_

_**So don't look at me,**_

_**You've got a girl at home,**_

_**And everybody knows that,**_

_**Everybody knows that,**_

_**Don't look at me,**_

_**You've got a girl at home,**_

_**And everybody knows that,**_

_**Everybody knows that,**_

_**I see you turn off your phone,**_

_**And now you got me alone,**_

_**And I say,**_

_**Don't look at me,**_

_**You've got a girl at home,**_

_**And everybody knows that,**_

_**Everybody knows that.**_

_**I just wanna make sure,**_

_**You understand perfectly,**_

_**You're the kind of man who makes me sad,**_

_**While she waits up,**_

_**You chase down the newest thing,**_

_**And take for granted what you have.**_

_**And it would be a fine proposition,**_

_**If I was a stupid girl,**_

_**And yeah I might go with it,**_

_**If I hadn't once been just like her.**_

_**Don't look at me,**_

_**You've got a girl at home,**_

_**And everybody knows that,**_

_**Everybody knows that,**_

_**Don't look at me,**_

_**You've got a girl at home,**_

_**And everybody knows that,**_

_**Everybody knows that,**_

_**I see you turn off your phone,**_

_**And now you've got me alone,**_

_**And I say,**_

_**Don't look at me,**_

_**You've got a girl at home,**_

_**And everybody knows that,**_

_**Everybody knows that.**_

_**Call a cab,**_

_**Lose my number,**_

_**You're about to lose your girl,**_

_**Call a cab,**_

_**Lose my number,**_

_**Let's consider this lesson learned.**_

_**Don't look at me,**_

_**You've got a girl at home,**_

_**And everybody knows that,**_

_**Everybody knows that,**_

_**Don't look at me,**_

_**You've got a girl at home,**_

_**And everybody knows that,**_

_**Everybody knows that,**_

_**Wanna see you pick up your phone,**_

_**And tell her you're coming home,**_

_**Don't look at me,**_

_**You've got a girl at home,**_

_**And everybody knows that,**_

_**Everybody knows that,**_

_**Don't look at me,**_

_**You've got a girl at home,**_

_**And everybody knows that,**_

_**Everybody knows that.**_

_**It would be a fine proposition,**_

_**If I hadn't once been just like her.**_

And when I look up everyone was staring right at me.

* * *

**A/N There it is guys! Finally! After like 3 months XD If you couldn't tell, I kinda got writers block at the end and I was trying to make it longer so I added in ANOTHER song. Also, you should check out my friend Fern's story No Matter What (hunger games fanfic). Her username is FernieFruitLoopz and she helped me with the last sentence of this fanfic seeing as I got writers block - Hope you liked this chapter. Please Review if you want me to keep writing this story. That's it for now ! R&R**

_**Over and out!**_

_**Xox TheGirlWithTheHeadphones**_


End file.
